


Murphy's Law States

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Murphy’s birth being talked about (no graphic details), New Years, Pregnant Reader, Story is how the reader met Charlie, Werewolf AU, teasing between Charlie and the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Garth and Bess plan a New Year’s Party with one goal in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This covered my "New Year" square for Genre Bingo.

It was unusually warm for the end of December so you had all of your windows open. You were hoping that fresh air would do your home some good. November had been a rough month for you. Not only did you lose your job of five years, you lost your mate. Connor was in the wrong place at the wrong time, according to the detective that called you and needed you to identify the body. At least you had help with the funeral. Not from your fiancé’s family, but from your pack leader. Garth was with you every step of the way. 

A gentle knock on your screen door pulled you away from your baking, and you smiled when you realized it was Garth. He let himself in and when you turned around, you realized he was holding a tray of sandwiches, a small mixture of veggies and a pitcher of sweet tea. “The missus wanted me to bring this over and she expects you to eat everything.”

“Even the veggies?”

“Especially the veggies.” 

“How is Bess doing? Is she going crazy from being on bed rest?”

“She loves that our pups will be here soon but she hates that she’s confined to the bed.”

Garth watched as you pulled a couple of glasses out of the lowest cabinet, and placed them on the kitchen counter. “I know you didn’t come over just to bring me food, so what’s up?” You picked up a sandwich, and sniffed it cautiously before taking a bite. 

“Whatcha doin’ for New Years Eve?”

“Probably nothing.” You took another bite of your sandwich before Garth poured you a cup of tea and slid it towards you. “Why?”

“Well Bess and I are hosting a sort of get together with one of the local packs, and we want you to come.”

“Do I have to? You know, I haven’t really been around anyone since -”

“I know Y/N, I do, but you are a part of our pack. I promise, it wouldn’t be a huge group of people. You remember the Winchesters?” You popped a cherry tomato in your mouth and nodded. 

“How many people are we talking, Garth?” You picked up another tomato and just rolled it around in your hand before eating it.

“10 or more.”

“Garthhhhh.” He chuckled as you threw a piece of broccoli at him. “What’s the point of going out for New Years Eve? Even if I wanted to get drunk, I can’t…”

“Y/N, you have a perfectly good reason for not drinking.” 

“I’ll be the only sober kid at the party.”

“No you won’t. Bess can’t drink, and I’m not drinking either.”

You snorted out a laugh. “Are you really?”

“Yes ma’am. You can always keep Bess company if you don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“That was my plan anyways.” 

Garth’s phone beeped, and he had to excuse himself. “You’ll bring our dishes back later, right?”

“No, I’m gonna sell ‘em to the highest bidder on eBay.” You rolled your eyes and grinned as he hovered in the doorway. You walked a few steps and gave him a quick hug before pushing him out the door. “Garth, don’t worry, I’ll bring ‘em back. Now go, someone obviously needs you more than I do.” 

A few days later

_>> Garth, what in the world am I supposed to wear tonight? HELP ME. _

_<< Check your closet - there should be a dress and high heels in there. _  
<< Don’t ask how they got there…   
_<< Bess wants me to remind you that you’ll look beautiful in what she picked out. Oh, and you better be wearing it when pick you up. I’m not arguing with my pregnant wife, so just wear it, please?_

_>> Fine. What about accessories? _

_<< On your dresser. _

_>> Okay._

_>> Thank you guys, I mean it._

_<< Anytime, you know that. _

_–_

_>> Are you guys here yet? _

_>> Because we might have a problem…_

_<< What’s wrong? Does everything fit correctly? Garth is driving so I’m answering for him._

_>> Everything fits perfectly, thank you Bess. _

_>> So I have a kitchen counter full of baked goods.  
_

_<< Y/N…  
_ _<< Wait, did you make pies?_

_>> Yeah, of course._

_<< Bring everything wirh you_

_>> Wirh me?_

_<< Shut up, Garth hit a bump.. _

_>> Are you guys - no wait, I think someone is knocking at the door._

_<< Yeah, that’s Garth. _

_<< He’s gonna help carry everything, because you shouldn’t be carrying anything._

_>> Okay mom, sheesh. _

_>> I’ll be out in a second…_

_<< We’ll have fun tonight, I promise._

–

“Here you go ladies.” The conversation with Bess pauses for a split second as the bubbly red-head sets down a drink in front of each of you.

“Is there alcohol in this?” You reach for the glass in front of you and cautiously sniff at it. 

“I was told by your pack leader, who is the sweetest guy by the way, that you two weren’t drinking tonight and we didn’t want you to feel left out. I promise you, there is not a drop of alcohol in there.” Charlie watches as you cautiously take a sip and sighed. “Good, right?”

“This is fantastic. Bess, you need to try this.” You pushed the other glass towards her with a grin. Bess raised an eyebrow at the glass before picking it up to take a sip. 

“Oh, that is nice. What’s in this, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Cucumber, coconut water, lime juice and mint.” You finish off your drink and Charlie asks if you’d like a refill. You nod with a shy smile on your face. She promises she’ll be right back.

“Somebody likes youuu.” You roll your eyes at Bess’s teasing. 

“No, she’s just being polite. Unless you guys are tryin’ to set me up again.”

“I can neither confirm or deny anything.”

You smiled sadly and glance over at the bar where she was mixing up your drink. “She seems like a sweet girl, and I’d be happy to have her as a friend.”

Bess took another sip of her drink and sets it on the stand sitting beside her. “There’s an unspoken but there, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t even introduce myself.” You grab a pillow from the couch and place it over your face. “Oh my god Bess, I don’t even know her name…”

“Charlie.” You slowly lower the pillow and your face turns bright red as she stands behind the couch. “Charlie Bradbury, it’s nice to meet you… ” You keep your eyes on Charlie as she hands you your drink, and moves around the couch to take a seat next to you

“I’m Y/N L/N and that’s Bess Fitzgerald, our pack leader’s wife.” 

“It’s nice to meet the both of you.”

–

“I can promise you that she doesn’t bite. I mean, she might, if you’re into that sort of thing.” You heard him chuckle and then turned around to get a good look at who was talking to you. He was standing with a bottle of beer in one hand and a plate filled with deserts in the other. “You mind if I sit next to you?”

“Sure, go ahead.” You quietly chuckle and take a sip of your newest drink. 

“Are you actually enjoying those things?” He gestured to your glass and you smiled. 

“They aren’t that bad. This one is just 7-up and pineapple juice with sherbet. It’s pretty good actually.” 

The two of you chatted and occasionally, Dean would go silent from eating something. You smiled at the small noises he would make. “I wanna meet whoever made this pie. It’s the best thing I’ve had all night.”

“You don’t have to look that far.” 

“No way, you?”

“I made everything you have on that plate. I tend to bake when I’m nervous…”

“Garth mentioned something like that. You must be Y/N, then?”

“In the flesh, and you are..?”

“I’m Dean Winchester.” 

“So Dean, between you and Garth, who’s idea was it to set me and Charlie up?” Dean was about to answer when Garth started shouting your name over and over from across the room. You rolled your eyes and cupped your hands over your mouth to shout back at him. “What do you want?”

“Come play Cards Against Humanity with us!!”

“I’ll be right there.” Dean chuckled beside you. “You owe me an answer, Winchester.”

“It was Garth actually.” Dean brushed the crumbs off of his shirt as he stood up. “He’s been worried about you.”

“It hasn’t been easy, I’ll admit but Garth and Bess made it easier. I’m not ready to date, and I don’t know when I’ll be ready to again, but I want to get to know Charlie.”

“You can always start tonight.” Dean nudged his head towards the table where everyone was waiting for the game to start. He grinned as he watched you walk across the room and take the empty seat next to Charlie. 

–

It was getting closer and closer to midnight, and every time you tried to talk to Charlie, someone would interrupt the two of you. 

“Who did I piss off tonight?” You mumbled to yourself as another drink was placed in front of you. You gave a quiet thanks and sighed to yourself as the waitress walked away. “You’d give me so much shit for this Connor, I know you would. I love you, and I miss you but all I’m asking for is one uninterrupted conversation with her. Is that asking too much? Connor, you wanna help me out here? You know what, I know exactly how you’d respond to that, so never mind.” You took a nervous sip of your drink when you felt someone tapping on your shoulder.

“Am I interrupting?” 

“Of course not, I mean… I was just talking to myself.”

“I hope the conversation was good at least.” You snorted into your drink and when you heard Charlie laughing, you made eye contact with her. “What, it’s a legitimate statement.”

“My fiancé said something similar to that when we first met. Only I was ranting about something work related that pissed me off… You should’ve seen his face.”

“You ramble when you’re nervous, don’t you?” You nodded your head and watched as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s cute. You’re cute, but Y/N? You don’t have to be nervous around me.”

10

9

8

“Well, I know that now.” And for the first time that night, you genuinely smiled.

7

6

5

More and more people were making their way outside to watch the fireworks that were set to go off at midnight, and you were relieved. More bodies meant you wouldn’t do something stupid. 

4

3

2

Other couples were kissing at this point, and your face flushed. It wasn’t until someone bumped into you hard, and sent you forward that you realized your lips were pressed against Charlie’s. The two of you pulled apart and started laughing at what happened. “I’d like to try that for real one day.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“It’s a date then.” Charlie winked as she softly kissed your lips again and grabbed a hold of your hand. 

1

“Happy New Year!!” 

–

“So you’re telling me, that your first kiss with mom was a complete fluke?” Murphy looked up at you when you finished braiding her hair. 

“Not a fluke, just a happy accident.” 

Murphy turned around in your lap and grinned at you. “I know that’s how you met mom, but what brought you two together?”

“That my child is a story for another time.” You hopped her on the nose and watched as she stood up and made her way over to her bed. Murphy pulled the sheet over her body and yawned. 

“Mommy?”

“Yes dear?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Murphy. Good night, baby.” You kissed her on the forehead before flicking on her night light and leaving the door open a crack before exiting her room. 

You made your way downstairs towards the kitchen and you lingered in the doorway. Charlie was quietly humming along with radio as she frosted yet another cupcake. “Need some help?”

“Nah, I’m almost done. Our baby is turning 8 tomorrow. Where’d the time go?”

“That’s a fantastic question but I don’t have an answer.” 

“You wanna watch a movie before bed? We can always multitask..” Charlie waggled her eyebrows and you giggled quietly. 

“We have gift bags to put together missy.” You paused with a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. “But we can always work on those in the morning..” You walked around the island to kiss Charlie on the cheek and darted out of the room with Charlie chasing after you.


	2. Marvel Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy’s 8th birthday party brings up memories of how you and Charlie got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Genre Bingo (Friends to Lovers) and @coffee-obsessed-writer‘s Mystery Box Challenge. My prompt was “Charlie has a comic book type of dream date - maybe they go see End Game or something like that.”

It rained the day of Murphy’s eighth birthday party. 

Instead of having a group of four to eight year olds running around outside, they were grumbling about being stuck inside. None of them were happy, so Murphy ran into the living room, turned the television on and put a movie into your blu-ray player. The familiar music from the start up screen played, and you grinned as the small group moved into the living room. 

“Mom, can we have some snacks?” 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” You stood in the doorway as she pressed play and started the movie. You were quietly watching along when Murphy turned around in her spot on the couch and looked at you.

“Mom?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Those snacks? We can pause it and wait, if you wanna finish it with us.” 

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right back okay?”

Charlie was pulling miniature bottles of water out of the fridge when she glanced over her shoulder as you entered the kitchen. “You wanna watch Winter Soldier with ‘em, don’t you?” She snickered as you moved in behind her and grabbed a few containers of fruit and placed them on the counter and started arranging them on the empty tray in front of you.

“It’s one of my favorite Marvel movies, so of course I do.”

“Nerd.”

You leaned over the counter to kiss her but Charlie shoved a small handful of popcorn in your face and grinned. You spit a few kernels out into your hand and then brush them off over the trash can. “It takes one to know one babe, and you love me for it.”

“I do. You know, we never finished Infinity War.”

“You can blame our daughter for that. There’s one thing I’ll always remember about that day though.” You grinned as you opened the bag of peanut butter M&M’s in front of you and popped one in your mouth. 

“What’s that?”

You chuckled to yourself as Charlie looked over at you in confusion. “My water breaking when Steve and Bucky reunited on Wakanda ”

“You were so calm when it happened too. You turned to me and was like “we need to go to the hospital right now.”

You quietly chuckled. “It was the least I could do, considering how we started our day.”

“As soon as I picked up my phone and heard you crying, I knew I had to drop everything and come see you.” Charlie smiled sadly as the memory of that day came back to her. 

_“Charlie, is there anyway you can come over? I need you.” _

_“Of course babe, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right over. Just answer me one question for me, please?”_

_Tears slipped down your cheek as you held the phone with one hand. “What?”_

_“How do you feel about Marvel movies?” Charlie smiled at the stack of movies in her passenger seat. _

_“I think I’ve watched all of them but The Incredible Hulk but I’ve been told that it’s okay to skip that one.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve heard that too actually. Hey, I’m gonna hang up now because I don’t like to talk and drive, but I’ll be there soon, okay?”_

_“Okay, see you soon.”_

_“Love you.”_

_“Love you too, Charlie.”_

You placed the empty candy bag on the counter and Charlie grabbed a hold of your hand. She squeezed it gently and grinned. “You know what I’ll always remember about that day?

“What?”

“I lied to the nurse and said that I was your wife to stay in the room with you.”

“You also asked me on a date while my boobs were out.”

“I panicked. I honestly thought that if I would’ve asked you later, you would’ve said no.”

“Charlie, look at me, okay?” Her eyes met yours and you smiled. “I would’ve said yes regardless of when you asked me. I liked you as more than a friend, I was just scared to tell you.”

“Well that certainly explains why Garth had that shit eating grin on his face when he came to visit Murphy for the first time.” 

“Oh that’s nothing - when I finally told Dean that I asked you out and you said yes, it was like he won the damn lottery. He wouldn’t shut up about how he was the one that got me laid.”

“Remind me to tell him the next time we see him that it was actually Beth that got you laid.” The two of you laughed and finished putting together all the snacks. 

“So..”

“So?”

“Murphy asked if she could spend the weekend at Garth and Bess’s this weekend.” 

“Oh, do you want to have a Marvel movie marathon?” 

“We could do that, or something that involves two people who love each other very much.”

“We might need to pick up some more snacks. These kids just cleaned us out.” You quietly giggled as Murphy yelled for you again. You grab the tray of fruit and another tray with small bowls filled with a mixture of M&M’s. Charlie followed behind you with the small tubs of popcorn and drinks. “Oh, I just realized what you asked and we might have to pick up something special for the occasion.”

Charlie quietly giggled behind you as the two of you made it back into the living room. The snacks were set up on the coffee table so that the kids could get to them. Once everyone had what they wanted, Murphy started the movie back up.

“Have fun babe.” Charlie whispered as she leaned on the arm of the couch and kissed your forehead. She pulled away and casually snagged a bowl of M&M’s as she left the room.


End file.
